


Boss Mii Around

by BioYuGi



Category: Jungle de Ikou
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Lactation, reality changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: "On the seventh day of Bio's new perv reality~A fertile, milky goddess~"Today's story is a trip back into some reality shifting, boobs, growth, and sexiness based on https://www.deviantart.com/first-second/art/Boss-Mii-Around-821498528 by the remarkable https://www.deviantart.com/first-second. Mii is a treasure, a legend of anime. And while I've written about her before, it's always good to go back to the classics. That dang OVA came out 22 years ago. Meanwhile, Usagi-chan de Cue! came out three years later and has the most smoking-hot catgirl in all of anime and apart from https://www.deviantart.com/milkybody nobody else seems to remember the damn show! Guess that shows that boobs trump catgirls...Not all 12 Days of Biomas are getting uploaded here because they aren't all fanfiction. You can see them all as they come out at https://www.deviantart.com/bioyugi
Kudos: 8





	Boss Mii Around

It was surprisingly busy in Natsumi's office considering the holiday season was upon them. If someone wasn't on their phone talking to a client, they were definitely working. A brief scan around their desktops didn't show any lingering crossword puzzles or solitaire games sneakily stashed away. The brunette walked past several people, saying her typical hellos. Her morning had already been hectic between her weekly team meeting and monthly executive meeting. It was an hour and a half into her workday and she'd yet to get any actual work done.

She never thought she'd be in this position. Not necessarily the part about her being in charge of nearly fifty people, she had good standards about herself as a child. But she simply hadn't imagined this would be her career. Unfortunately, it turned out that archaeology wasn't as thriving a field as her father made it seem in her youth, and in the modern era one simply couldn't go through jungles looking for artifacts. Natsumi needed money! Insurance! Stability. Hence, 22 years after the most eventful moment of her childhood, she had officially crossed that point where Japanese women were still considered marriage material. Hitched to her job, instead.

It wasn't the most glamorous life. But it worked, and she tried to spice it up the best she could. Pretty much the only remnant of her childlike adventures was the skull necklace she still wore around her neck. At 32 she still only took it off on the rarest of occasions. It helped her stand out. There stood a businesswoman looking the part in every way. Strong, confident heels, a nice modest button-up shirt, and a teal skirt that went down past her knees. Cute, not sexy, but authoritative enough. Natsumi needed her coworkers and employees to stay in line, after all.

"Genta, how are those reports coming along?" the tall woman asked, looking down at the seated employee.

"The GTS reports? I've got most of them done. I should have them done by the end of the day, tomorrow at the worst," he replied.

"Mm, I need them by the end of the day," she noted firmly, tapping her fingernails on the stack of papers. Genta nodded. 

"Yes, ma'am." Natsumi sipped her coffee. It wasn't ever fun being bossy. But she was quite literally the boss, it came with the territory. She sighed and walked towards the others around her to see how they were getting on. Her hand gently brushed against her chest, and she felt a bit of tightness in her bra strap. 

"Hah, guess this one is getting old," she muttered. Natsumi had never been quite sure, but she suspected using Mii's influence in her youth affected her growth rate somehow. Her mother wasn't short or flat by any means, but for Natsumi to end up half a foot taller, and twice as big in the chest, something weird certainly had to have happened. The boss walked around and took another sip of her coffee before sighing again. A smirk came to her face as she flashed back to her first time turning into the fertility goddess. For having such a massive rack, Natsumi never felt an ounce of discomfort in her back.

Then just like that, the tightness of her bra strap was gone. She smiled and shrugged. Sometimes things could really be mental, she supposed. Natsumi readied herself as one of her shorter employees approached, a nerdy young thing with glasses as thick as the laptops they used.

"Miss Mii? I had a question concerning the Tsubame account…"

"Oh, sure. What's… I'm sorry, what did you call me?"

"Miss Mii? Oh! I'm sorry, I mean ma'am!"

"No, no, that's not the issue, but how did you…" Natsumi closed her eyes and pushed the thought out of her mind. A question for later. Natsumi answered the question and her employee ran off. "How did she know about Mii?" Natsumi noticed a stray hair in her sight and went to move it. But when her fingers brushed the blonde locks. "..." The businesswoman stayed silent as she looked at her hand. Tan. Her arm was tan, and her nails were done up with manicured, purple-painted nails. Her wristwatch had been replaced by matching leafy bracelets on each wrist.

"That explains why my bra didn't hurt anymore," she muttered to herself. Natsumi kept a cool head as she looked down at her chest and saw a mammoth set of mammaries that were all too familiar. She didn't need to look in a mirror to know what happened, the question is why, and perhaps how? Her necklace had been dormant for decades. Without Ongo to cause a ruckus there was no need for a goddess to walk the earth anymore? So how had Natsumi taken on Mii's body again, giant boobs and everything?

If she weren't in a professional setting, the blonde would have given in to the desire to reach up and fondle her meaty chest. As it was, she had to settle for toying with the buttons on her shirt to sneakily cop a feel. They were still as heavy as she remembered, and perky too. She was thankful that she hadn't been dressed in the floral, skimpy outfit that Mii typically wore, but even with the undershirt, her nipples visibly protruded into the fabric.

"Nngh, damn. Still sensitive as ever too," she muttered. Natsumi walked back over to Genta, feeling how her skirt was half the length now. "Genta. Quick question. What's my name?"

"Mii?" he offered.

"What's my last name, then?"

"You don't have one. Miss Mii am I in trouble? I promise I'll get these done before you leave today."

"No, you're not in trouble. Just a way for me to keep my head clear. That's all." Natsumi left. This clearly wasn't some odd prank, her employees didn't pay any mind to the extremely-busty, blonde, tanned woman in their office space. That would normally be something to warrant mention. She sighed and walked over to her office. The busty woman left the door open like she always did. But she gave a double-take when she looked inside her room and saw it filled with plants of all sorts, with walls covered in tasteful, yet still erotic, portraits of herself.

Herself now, not how she was supposed to look. Natsumi grumbled and paced around her desk. She wasn't quite sure what to do with herself now. Was this something she was meant to fix, or were things already stuck this way? Did she still have access to Mii's powers anymore? Natsumi's face fell as she realized there was only one way to truly find out. She closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head, and quickly felt reflexes come to life once again.

"Ton-terra-bon, mera herra-cerra mon," she chanted, beginning the process of shaking her hips in a vigorous thrusting motion as her bust bounced up and down. Her arms moved to the sides, as she continued her chanting without missing a beat. Natsumi was a bit proud that she remembered this embarrassing dance after over twenty years. But it would be useless if it didn't grant her access to Mii's powers like she assumed it would. "Montabo montabo, halla-goddle-con…"

After a few moments of tribal dancing she moved to the more embarrassing portion of the dance. Her hands crossed across one another and she began to massage the opposing breast. She winced, and couldn't help but moan, but that essentially a lyric to the chant anyway. She'd never had to do this dance in Mii's body already, only her puny normal one. So having to manhandle her tits until she was down on her knees, thrusting the air due to a combination of lust and dance necessity, put Natsumi out of her element.

"Montabo, morambo, ho!" Natsumi looked up at the sky, with a bit of sweat running down her forehead. She waited for some sign of magic power to be running through her body once more, but felt nothing. "Haff, huff, darn it. I don't know what I expected…"

"Miss Mii, is the 11:30 dance finished already?" Kya, her glasses-wearing employee asked. Natsumi suddenly blushed and pulled her hands away from her chest, stuffing them behind her plump ass instead. 

"I, I should have, the door, and… you expected me to dance?" This was bad news, it was more than just people accepting her physique as standard. They felt things about her personality and behavior were altered as well. "Never mind. Yes, it's done. Tell me, Kya, do you know how long I've worked here?" she asked.

"Ah, w-when I started, you'd been here eleven years."

"...right." That was correct. She began to walk out of her office, ushering Kya out of it as well. This was baffling to Mii. She'd gotten to this point in her career still looking like this hotbed of passion and fertility? If anything she would have expected to be higher-up, considering some of the perverted businessmen she'd had to deal with. Lost in her train of thought, Mii bumped her head on the top of the doorframe and was bumped back from the impact.

"Ow!" Mii exclaimed, rubbing the top of her head. "That door isn't…" She paused. More than the door suddenly being too short, she realized what she'd just thought. Her name was Mii. Mii. Mii. Her eyes widened. She could picture her nameplate! Not the one currently on her desk that just said "Mii', the one that had been there ten minutes ago. But when her brain tried to focus on it she simply saw a white blur.

"Okay, something's going on. Maybe I can call somebody, I need to take the day off to deal with this, and…" Mii left her office in a hurry, and didn't remember to duck down to avoid the door. But this time there was no bump. In fact, she cleared it with several inches to spare. Mii began breathing heavily as she felt hot all of a sudden. Her chest heaved with life, moving a good two feet up and down with each breath. She'd changed again. This was more than just Mii, this was Mii Deluxe. Her bosom was now so immense that each can went down to her waistline, twin spheres that must have been double Mii's normal bust. 

"Come on, Mii, get it together," she said to herself. She'd never felt this hot before, but it wasn't a heat like she'd been out in the sun too long. This came from within and was getting stoked the longer she looked down at herself. Her undershirt had vanished, and now her nipples obviously poked into her shirt like old photo film canisters. Her shirt was exposing more cleavage as well, and not because buttons weren't closed, but there simply weren't any to begin with. On top of that her skirt had shrunk again and her leggings had been replaced with calf-high socks, exposing more of her tanned, shiny flesh.

"What could be causing this?" she asked as she turned back to her office door. It was clearly modified now, as she'd gotten even taller. She must have been at least seven feet high, maybe nearer eight if she stood on her tiptoes. Her skull necklace still hung around her neck, but as she fiddled with it, Mii also noticed the length of her hair had increased, and now her playful blonde bobbed had enough length in the back to reach her shoulders. Mii had stopped drinking her coffee a while ago, but there was only a faint chance that was the cause. Her necklace was the obvious culprit, but before she could think more on it, two of her employees walked up to her, each of them only coming up to her chest level.

"Mii Mii, we had some concerns regarding the choice of catering for the fertility party," one of them said, flipping over some documents. "We don't exactly have a large amount of non-meat-eaters in the office, but I think if we're continuing this tradition we should have more vegan options than not, take us back to nature and all that."

"I'm trying to explain that they don't only eat plants, for crying out loud. Even if it's not the same meats we have here, people still eat meat!" Mii looked between the two and grabbed a sheet of paper from the top of the stack. It was the same format and memo paper as all their announcements, particularly ones used for company parties. Specifically celebrating the fifth fertility party, an event they'd never done before. Not until recent events appeared to alter history, at least.

"Ah, we can compromise," Mii explained. "Stick with vegan options but we'll use a bit more budget for the meat side and get a bit of some exotic fare, it'll be unique. But get a bit less than normal since people may only want to try a bit of it. Some sort of bison or maybe venison, something like that," she offered, fanning herself with the flyer in her hand. It was so normal-looking, just a picture of some flowers and party streamers above text. But it felt so wrong, and why was she so hot?

"G-Genta, get me some water please?" Mii asked. Her employee nodded and left to fetch her a cup of water. She noticed he went to their sink, instead of the water machine, which had vanished, eliminating their use of huge water jugs. Their coffee machine had shifted as well, and no longer used pods that created so much waste. As Mii looked at the flyer again, she noticed an older memo on the back. They were recycling old memos to save on paper waste. Genta came back with her own cup, and Mii took it to drain it quickly. She handed it back and thanked the young man, swinging her hips to the side as she turned around. 

"This may not be all bad," she said to herself. Any excuse to get a business more environmentally-friendly was good in her mind. Though was that Mii talking, or herself talking? The two were getting more intertwined if they weren't conjoined already. "But I still feel the need to cool down," she muttered, as her throat got dry.

"Miss Mii?" Kya asked as she approached the taller woman. Now Kya had to crane her neck to look up at Mii. "You are looking flushed, have you had your relief break, yet?"

"My what?" Mii asked.

"Oh, it's no matter, ma'am, I can help you." Before Mii could ask what Kya meant, the woman she usually saw as quiet, unassuming, and submissive shoved her hand right up Mii's skirt. Mii only was able to back up half a step before Kya's hand found Mii's clitoris and gave it a brief rub.

"Hah!" Mii yelped and rubbed her thighs together as Kya slipped a finger into her pussy as well. Mii's mouth opened up wider as she found Kya's digits moving in far easier than they ought, with Mii's labia feeling engorged and puffy. She gulped, and tried to stutter out an excuse to get Kya to stop. But the nerdy woman continued until Mii trembled on the spot. A thick deluge of feminine fluids dribbled down her thighs, but Kya was right there with a cloth to wipe it up for her. Though it inevitably left some on her panties… which vanished just as soon as the thought entered Mii's mind, like she hadn't had them on to begin with.

"Th-Thank you, Kya," Mii said, her voice trembling. It had helped significantly, though she wished it hadn't. Her body had cooled down, and it allowed her to get a clearer mind. Once more, nobody in the office had noticed. They hadn't noticed something that should have been a clear violation of human resources, but it was operated like a standard practice. Were other girls in this reality given "relief breaks" or was that simply a luxury afforded to Mii? The blonde rubbed her forehead as her earrings jingled. Her lips felt heavier too. It was hard for her to notice differences now. Whether things were happening incrementally or in waves, it just happened, and for all she knew, her own home had been radically altered to suit her new proportions.

Mii grew a bit paranoid now. She walked around the workspace again. Looking for any trace of another artifact like the one she had around her neck. Maybe something else had triggered this transformation. Something she could fix… if it was something to be fixed. But all around she saw very little trace of anything wrong, just an office that was far more conservative than it used to be. Low-wattage bulbs, less paper strewn about, no disposable cups, more recycling bins. It tugged at her heart, thinking that getting rid of these changes would be a bad thing, and creating such a different environment would be difficult as… whatever her name was supposed to be.

"Aw, shoot." Mii heard a noise behind her as someone spilled, and turned around quickly. Right at that time her breasts bulged out, nearly doubling in size yet again. Her chest thwacked against a monitor, and nearly sent it tumbling to the ground before it was caught.

"Got it, Miss Mii. I learned from last time." Last time, that implied Mii was now so busty that she'd knocked over machines with swings of her tits. Fuck. She also felt beyond horny again, worse than before. Her nipples bulged out, larger than her fists, and literally throbbing for attention. Now her work uniform had been reduced to a facsimile of Mii's normal outfit, looking like a bikini top held her tanned breasts together. She gasped for breath as her waist seemed to flare out. Mii already had breeding hips, these were broodmother hips now, several feet wide with thighs that rubbed achingly against her plump labia underneath her microskirt.

"Th-This isn't right," she mumbled through thick, painted lips the size of hot dogs. Mii shivered as her hair tickled right above her backside. "Nngh, d-damnit," she moaned, and let a hand get into her top to squeeze at a tender nipple.

"Hang on, Miss Mii, I've got it," the worker whose monitor she'd nearly broken spoke up and reached out with his coffee mug. Mii looked through glassy eyes as a stream of milk left her nipple and went into his cup. He lifted it up and smiled, before taking a big, obvious sip of it. It was enough to pull her hand away from her chest, but not enough to break her out of her steaming-hot arousal.

"Nnngh, Ongo was easier to deal with than this," Mii mentioned as she strut her way back to her personal office on the other side of the room. More plants now. The room smelled fresh. The air was cleaner. People looked healthier than she remembered. Her presence had a revitalizing aura around this place. But she simply couldn't stay this way, could she? No, she had to go back to being…. not-Mii.

"Miss Mii I've nearly finished those reports. Did you want them on your desk or should I just hand them in to-"

"M-My desk," Mii replied. "On the left side."

"Miss Mii could you look at the design for the memo once again?" A tablet was thrust towards her face. It was the same memo for the fertility party she saw earlier. Now instead of a bouquet of flowers in the center, Mii stood, tits fully out, presenting them as milk leaked from each nipple like a fountain.

"Y-Yes, that's, mmf, that's perfect," Mii stated, somehow more turned on seeing herself in such a state. Her hand began to rub against her clam as she spoke to more employees that came up. She refused to turn any of them away, this was business and she was still an important businesswoman, darnit! "M-Maybe add more milk effects, I don't want to look like I'm running out," she argued.

"Yes, ma'am." With business taken care of, Mii walked into her office. It was now practically a jungle inside. The blonde looked at the clock. She had yet another meeting scheduled in just a few minutes. Damn what she looked like, if she had made it this far with this body and even with this libido, then she'd keep it up. Mii walked around to the side of her desk, her eight-foot tall body now huffing with pressure deep inside as she saw her chair had been replaced with a yoga ball. Her big brown buttocks would be nice and comfy on there.

But as Mii sat down, she was surprised to find a large insertion into her pussy which had swollen up to the size of her head. A thick, long phallus jammed its way inside of her womanhood and began to vibrate. Mii found herself bucking up and down, despite the very faint voice telling her it was indecent. She was horny, and this was the only way she could get work done! Mii looked down, to confirm that her yoga ball had transformed into a sybian machine, but couldn't see past her breasts. They'd become yoga balls themselves, and would have been spilling out of any top she could wear, except for the fact she wasn't wearing a top. All that adorned her nipples were a set of pasties in the shape of flower petals, and they both were starting to peel off as milk leaked from the thick, paint can-sized ducts of each teat.

Her phone rang as her computer signaled it was time for her meeting. Mii moaned and gulped before hitting the call button. Her eyes lit up when a webcam started on her computer. Video conference call…

"Good afternoon, Miss Mii," the people on the other line spoke. Mii replied in kind, trying to keep her moans to a minimum. Her breasts flopped around as she bounced on her toy, working herself to an orgasm. Even without cumming, thick globs of femcum leaked out from her head-engulfing womanhood. Mii drooled a bit, and sucked it back up. She had to really look down to look at the camera. How big was she now, nine, ten feet tall? There were vines that covered most of the wall behind her except for the window where they crept out and wrapped around the exterior of the building.

"Hmmmf, hahh. Did you, mmf, all read the spreadsheet I sent out yesterday? Any questions, huff, concerning the, ahhh, n-numbers regarding s-sales for this quarter?" she asked, shivering a bit as her arms and legs flexed around the machine. Her musculature looked somewhat more defined. Just enough to look strong, but not enough to look like she spent half her day in the gym. When would she have the time?

"Yes, I think we were just concerned about…" They prattled on as Mii answered their questions. She managed to remain mostly focused, even as her breasts bulged out, and her nipples ached with need. Her throbbing areolae were bigger than Mii's tits used to be when this whole mess started, with large bumps dotting the circular nub. Mii gulped and pressed a button on her desk that only just arrived.

Shortly after, Genta and Kya walked into her office with buckets. They took opposing seats next to Mii and carefully pulled the pasties off of her nipples, then angled her boobs into the buckets nearby. The people on the call waited patiently for the first minute or so as Mii's moans reached a fever pitch, until her body got somewhat used to the sensation of her nipples being tugged like a dairy cow's udder. 

"F-Focusing on, c-c-column F," Mii continued, managing to explain in detail what her point was as the meeting went on. Genta and Kya filled their buckets and came back with fresh ones, eventually lowering the need of Mii's breasts to a dull roar in her lusty mind. The drip tray below her sybian was nearly full as well, as her climax had let out a veritable waterfall of cum. She gasped and ran her fingers through her floor-length locks of golden-green hair, talking back to the monitor as professionally as ever. When the business call ended, she hung up and let out a sigh of relief. Mii leaned her head back in her chair and rubbed her tender, gigantic breasts, soothing some of the soreness.

"Good, that didn't go too long," she said out loud as her employees slowly swarmed into her personal office space. Most of the females were dressed in grass skirts. The males wore even less. In front of her entire staff, Mii stood up and began the 12:30 dance, rocking and swaying her mighty body. Just like she did every single day.


End file.
